Feeling Of Belonging rewrite
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: Sora and Riku have returned home to the islands after being away. Now living separated from his nobody Sora no longer feels like the islands are home. After being called once again to help the worlds. Will Sora and Riku ever feel like they belong? RS,AR
1. Chapter 1

_Background:_

_Its been 2 years since Sora and Riku came home and King Mickey separated Sora and Roxas. This is where our story begins._

_I'm hoping to make this version longer_

**Feeling of Belonging(Rewrite)**

Ch 1.

A figure emerged from the waves completely exhausted and crawled with what little strength they had before giving into their exhaustion and collapsing into the sand face down. Their blonde hair sticking to their face and clothes. One word slipped from their lips before the world went black: Roxas.

The cool night air felt good against his skin as he ran on the beach. His sky blue eyes locked onto a figure in front of him with lighter brown hair and eyes darker than his. Behind him was his best friend/crush Riku. "ROXAS! SLOW DOWN!" He heard Riku shout. He remembered a few days ago the conversation they had. Riku had found him sitting at their usual spot.

"_Kairi said you had been avoiding her." _

"_I guess so. I just don't feel the same since I got back."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The islands don't feel the same anymore…maybe its just me."_

"_No Sora its not just you…I felt it to but its not the islands that have changed Sora, we have. We've been gone for two years , seen a lot. Kairi just joined us when we were returning home so she didn't see anything. We had to grow up while we were gone."_

"_I guess so….I miss everyone form my adventures. It would be nice to see them again."_

"_We will Sora, we'll see them again., but we go together." _

"_Yeah Together."_

Sora snapped out of his thoughts when he had noticed that Roxas finally stopped to catch his breath. "Why…are…we…out…in…the…middle…of …the…night…running?" Sora asked between gasps of breath. Riku leaned on his knees catching his breath. His shoulder length hair hanging out in front of him.

"I heard someone out here." He said before running again toward where the old raft was. Sora whined and followed slowly after him. Riku chuckled and walked with Sora.

"You use to run every where you went Sora. What changed?" Riku joked. Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku and started running after Roxas. Riku chuckled and started running after Sora again.

(Few Minutes later)

"FOUND THEM! OVER HERE!" Sora heard Roxas shout from where he had beaten Riku in the race to name their raft.

"Let's get them on their back." Sora said when he was close enough. Roxas and Sora rolled them over and they gasped. "Demyx?" Roxas asked as he glanced at the battered face of his friend from when he was in the Organization.

"I thought…he disappeared like the rest of the organization members." Sora said. He took out a healing potion and poured some into Demyx's mouth. "Come on we need to get him out of the water and into something dry." Sora said. Roxas nodded and lifted Demyx's legs while Sora took his arms. When they got back to their house Roxas removed Demyx's boots and his organization cloak, while Sora went to get a towel and Riku went to find some clothes for him. Roxas took the towel and quickly dried Demyx's chest before taking the blue shirt from Riku and placing it on Demyx. "His pants are still dry." Roxas said. "What happened to you Demyx?" he asked silently.

"What I want to know is how he got here?" Riku said leaning against the door.

"We'll know when he wakes for now just let him sleep." Sora said from where he stood at the end of Roxas' bed.

(Castle Oblivion)

Maleficent glared at the fool in front of her. She had already banished one far away she was close to sending this one away too. "You ignorant fool. Do you really believe you'll be freed from this prison." she yelled.

"You crazy if you think I'm going to betray Roxie and Sora." her prisoner said.

"Fine. Then I'll have to find some other way to destroy the Key blade Master." She said leaving him alone.

"PETE!" she yelled.

"Yes your excellence." Pete said running into the room.

"Go to Radiance Garden and seek a man by the name of Sephiroth. Tell him Maleficent has a proportion for him." she said.

"Yes ma'am." Pete said before running out.

"Soon I will be in control and those fools in Disney Castle will bow down before me." She said before laughing evilly.

(Destiny Islands)

Roxas slept in the big recliner in his and Sora's room while Demyx slept in his bed and Sora slept on his own bed but he had moved a little in case Roxas wanted to sleep more comfortably. Riku had gone home but promised to return when he woke up. Roxas woke up with a start and saw that Demyx had not moved a muscle "Relax Rox, I've been watching him." he heard and saw Sora still laying down but his head resting on his hand. Roxas sat up and stretched out the kinks in his back.

"Has he moved at all?" Roxas asked.

"A Little but I think he was having a nightmare…Hey Roxas maybe I should contact King Mickey about this. Maybe He'll have an idea why Demyx is here?" Sora suggested. Roxas Looked over at Sora and realized that it was ultimately his choice. If Demyx was alive then maybe…just maybe** he** could be too. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Where's a pen?"

CH 2

King Mickey was in the library catching up with important matters that he had missed while being locked away in the darkness with Riku. He glanced up when Queen Minnie came in. "We just received a letter from Sora." she said placing in front of him. He laid down his quill and opened Sora's letter.

A few minutes later he glanced up from the letter. Queen Minnie who had read it over his shoulder glanced at him. " What are we going to do?" She asked. King Mickey looked at her.

"I don't know Minnie…we wait until Donald and Goofy return from Radiant Garden before we send them toward Destiny Island." King Mickey said. "I don't like this Minnie. Nobodies coming back to life...What is going on?" he said to himself as he looked out the window of his Library.

(Castle Oblivion)

Maleficent was gazing at the broken yellow moon thanks to the Keyblade master when Pete coughed to get her attention. "Did you do what I wanted ?" she asked as she slowly turned toward him.

"Yes Your Grace and he's waiting for you right now but....we might have problem." Pete said. Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "The pipsqueak's companions saw me talking with him and i think they may alert the brat and maybe the king." he said cringing when Maleficent started toward him.

"Excellent I can be rid of them both at the same time." she said before walking inside to speak with Sephiroth. Pete sighed in relief.

"I thought I did something wrong." he mumbled as he followed her inside.

A young man with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes sat in the dungeons in pain. His hair once spiked and clean now lay flat and dirty, his eyes once full of the fire he loved to control were dull and lifeless. He glanced up when he heard his cell door open. He glared at Maleficent as she walked in with a grin that reminded too much of the one Xemnas wore. "It seems Axel, that I won't be needing you like I thought. So....goodbye." She said as she raised her staff and pointed it at him. "Say hello to Demyx for me will you." she added before firing a ball of green light at him.

(Radiant Gardens)

Squall Leonheart was bone tired. He was walking through the third district when a moan of pain caught his attention. He drew his gunblade and walked to the alley he heard the moan come from. He saw a young man with dirty red hair in front of him unconscious various wounds all over him. He sheathed his gunblade and knelt next to him and felt for a pulse. Another noise made him turn. "Leon? What are you doing?" Cloud Strife asked as he came into view then he saw Axel. "What the hell ?" he mumbled as he came closer.

"Just help me move him to Merlin's house."Leon said as he took a hold of the man's arms. Cloud took a hold of his legs and together they walked to Merlin's House.

After placing the young man on a bed and removing his black cloak they were able to see the extent of the damage. "Who would do this?" Arieth asked as she and Tifa cleaned his wounds. Leon shrugged. Merlin then walked in with a jar. Arieth's eyes widen when she caught the smell when he opened the jar. "Witch Hazel?" she asked. Merlin nodded.

"Some of these aren't too deep this will help it's a good thing he's unconscious or he would be screaming in pain." He said as he smeared the witch hazel over some of Axel's wounds. When he was done Tifa wrapped the wounds and sat back. She looked at Leon and Cloud and noticed dark circles under the brunettes eyes.

"Cloud take your roommate home he looks like he's going to fall over." she looked at Leon and noticed the same thing she did and nodded. He practically dragged Leon out of the room to their flat. Arieth raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 'About time you two.' she thought as she turned back to help Tifa.

(Disney Castle)

King Mickey jumped slightly as he and Queen Minnie were walking the gardens when Donald and Goofy came running out of the hangar doors. "Your Majasties! Your Majasties!" Donald said.

"Donald? What-"

"Maleficent is back and she's asking Sephiroth to help her." Goofy said before Queen Minnie could continue. "Beg your pardon Queen Minnie." he added when he realized he interupted her.

"It's alright Goofy. I forgive you. But this is terrible." Queen Minnie said. King Mickey agreed.

"Donald, Goofy how would you like to pick up a few friends up to help us." He said smiling. Donald and Goofy recgonized his smile as the one he wore when he spoke of Sora and Riku.

"Consider it done your majesty." they said saluting before heading back to the hangar to pick up the Keyblade master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 3**

Sora, Riku and Roxas were at the usual spot facing the beach when they heard Kairi running up to them. "Guys, Guys…We got letter from the King." She shouted waving the bottle in the air as she ran toward them. Sora felt sick to his stomach being close to the girl he once had a thought he loved as he took the bottle from her and opened the letter.

_Sora, Riku,Roxas_

_I can't answer your questions for I do not know what is going on but I'm sending Donald and Goofy to pick you three or four up, if _

_Demyx is awake at the time. They will bring you here and together we will figure this out._

_King Mickey_

Kairi stomped her foot in annonyance after reading the letter. "Thats's not fair. Why do two nobodies get to go instead of me. I'm a keyblade wielder too!" she whined. Riku rolled his eyes at her and watched silently as she continued to complain. Finally he had enough.

"Kairi call your keyblade." he said in a bored voice as he crossed his arms. Kairi hel out her hand and concentrated. Nothing happened. "You can't come with us Kairi, you can't call your keyblade anymore. You'll be in the way if you come." he said.

"What do you know? You betrayed us. You gave into the darkness so you could be better than Sora." Kairi said glaring at Riku. Riku glared at her back.

"I didn't do it to be better then Sora, I did it to help him. Yes in the begining I was brainwashed by Maleficent but when I saw Sora in that machine asleep so Namine could repiece his memories I was the one who went after his nobody yes once again i had to give-in to the darkness again. Who was it that helped Sora on his journey? And where were you,Kairi? Huh? You were here and you forgot all about us. You had no memory of us. At least for awhile. And who was it that gave you your keyblade Kairi? So before you go accusing me of shit know all the facts. I'm going to go check on Demyx." he said walking off. Roxas and Sora watched him in silence then turned their gaze to Kairi who was still a little miffed. Roxas gave Sora a silent gesture then followed after Riku.

"Kairi you not coming with us. That's final." Sora said.

"What about the promise you made to Namine, Sora? We promised her we would never separate her and Roxas." Kairi said softly.

"I didn't promise anything Kairi. _You_ promised her that she and Roxas would always be together not me. The only promise I remember is to Riku. Kairi....nevermind." Sora said sighing before starting to walk off.

"Sora I Love you!" he heard her shout at him. He glanced back at her then shook his head.

"Kairi, I did love you along time ago, but not anymore," Sora told her. "I grew out of it. Now your more like a sister to me.I'm sorry." He added before walking away.

* * *

Sora was sitting on his bed waiting for any sign of the _Highwind _after the confrontation with Kairi, Sora avoided the beach until it was time to go. He heard a knock and got off his bed to answer the door. It was Roxas. "He's awake."

Sora walked slowly to the bed and watched Demyx scoot away from him. "Demyx its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"Where am I ?" Demyx asked as he glanced around the room. "Last thing I remember was a dark room and Axel was right next to me...then nothing." he said. Sora looked at Roxas then back at Demyx.

"Your on my home island. We found you two nights ago, unconscoius." Sora said. "Demyx there's someone who will want to ask you what's going on. We're going to meet him do you what to come with us?" he asked. Demyx nodded. "Okay well we're waiting for our ride so Roxas will keep you company until then. I'll be right back." He added before getting up adn leaving the room to calll Riku.

* * *

Cloud walked into Merlin's house to check on the young man they had found in the alley. He saw Areith sitting on the bed cleaning up the dirt from his face. "He looks like Zack if you dye his hair and spike it a little more." She said as she continued to clean his face. "Is Leon still asleep?" She asked. Cloud nodded. "How long have you two been together?" she asked again. Cloud stiffened a little. Areith sighed and placed the rag she was using in the bowl of water next to her. "Cloud take it easy...I'm more observant than everyone else here. I'm not going to say anything." She said.

"That's not it Areith, We've been going out for two weeks, but..." he stopped.

"But you feel like your cheating on Zack...Cloud that was four years ago. Zack would want you to move on." Areith finished. Cloud nodded.

"How is he doing ?" Cloud said pointing to he prone figure on the bed.

"He hasn't awaken yet but he's murmuring in his sleep...he's calling for someone." Arieth said.

"Who?"

"Sora."

* * *

**Ch 4**

Demyx walked queitly behind Sora and Riku as they walked though the halls of Disney Castle with Roxas right next to him. It was hard to believe that Roxas could exist with Sora standing next to him. He couldn't remember anything from what he told Sora apart from a bright green light and an evil laugh. He was jolted out of his thoughts by King Mickey talking to him. "Demyx? Do you remember anything other than what you told Sora?"

"Um...just a bright green light and an evil laugh. after that nothing." he said. King Mickey nodded then started to pace.

"Alright Demyx stay with me for now Sora, Riku Roxas I want you guys to go to the Pride Lands, Atlantica, Halloweentown, Land of the Dragons, Port Royal and Radiant Gardens. Donald and Goofy will go to the other worlds to see what Pete is up to. It appears he has been everywhere and i want to know why and they are also having problems with Heartless. Demyx and I will join you later when you find out where Pete is at and why Sephiroth has joined forces with him." He said. They nodded and headed in separate directions.

(Disney Castle Hangar)

As Sora waited for Chip and Dale to clear them for the pathways with Riku sitting next to him and Roxas behind him. He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Riku's question. He was jolted out of his thoughts thanks to Roxas kicking his chair. "Huh what?" he asked. Riku chuckled and repeated his question.

"Where are we going first?"

"Oh, ummm....the Pride Lands." Sora answered looking at the first the screen. "Should be fun I haven't seen Simba in a long time." he added.

"Simba?" Roxas asked. Sora chuckled and shrugged.

"You'll see." was the reply.

* * *

"PETE!" came a yell from the walls of Castle Oblivion. Pete glanced up and ran to where Maleficent was. When he got into the room he saw Sephiroth waiting with her. "Let the army attack it seems the idiots are trying to find me. I want them to have a hard time finding me by the time they do find me I-We will already be in Hollow Bastion ready to take the world back. " She said. Pete nodded and ran for the pathways to the worlds.

"Nothing will stop me now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 5 **

The ride to the Pride Lands was quiet for the most part. Sora concentrating on flying the _Highwind_, Roxas' mind was on Axel and if he was still alive wherever he was and Riku was thinking about everything that had happened between him and Sora. He challenged Sora back then for Kairi because he wanted Sora for himself he was in love with the boy. From his sunny personality to his beautiful sky blue eyes, when he was in darkness he had hoped to capture Sora's heart by using Kairi. He snorted silently to himself. Only a fool would think they could capture Sora's heart. So he trapped himself in the world of darkness so Sora could go after Kairi and he could get over his crush over him, only to find out that Sora had not returned to the islands and was looking for him. "-iku." He looked over at Sora when he realized that Sora was calling him.

"Sorry what?" He asked. Sora chuckled

"I said we arrived. Welcome to the Pride Lands." He said.

* * *

Sora and Roxas were waiting for Riku to get use to walking on four legs instead of two and were trying hard not to laugh at him. Sora was a cinnamon brown lion with a dark mane while Roxas was the opposite colors of him. Riku reminded Sora of Scar but was silver in color. None of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them. When Riku got the hang of walking and standing they made their way to Pride Rock, or tried to when Sora was jumped from the side. "SORA!" Roxas and Riku yelled.

"Huh? Sora?" the lioness that had Sora pinned to the ground said. She looked down and jumped off of him. "I'm so sorry Sora. I thought you were one of the lions Simba bannished to the outlands. " she said.

"Its okay Nala. Where is Simba?" Sora asked as he shook his fur of the dirt. Nala sat on her hunches.

"Giving our daughter a lecture for venturing out of the Pride Lands." She said.

"DAUGHTER!" Nala laughed but stopped when she saw Timon and Puumba running up to them.

"Nala, Nala, Simba and Kiara are surround by those weird creatures that were here before!" Timon yelled as they came closer. Sora's eyes narrowed and he looked at Riku and Roxas who nodded in agreement. "there waws also this guy with silvery long hair and one black wing floating above them." Sora heard Timon say and gasped silently. 'Sephiroth. What's he doing here?' Sora thought before turning to Timon.

"Timon take us where Simba and Kiara are." he said. Timon nodded and lead them to where Simba and Kiara are surrounded Sora could see a frightened cub on Simba's back while her father slashed at the heartless coming at them. Sora could see Sephiroth laughing above them. He called forth his keyblade and started helping Simba. Roxas did the same for his keyblade and stood behind Simba and covered his back. Riku was on the side and made sure that the small cub on Simba's back was protected and didn't fall off her father's back. When the heartless were gone Sora turned his gaze to Sephiroth. "Why are you here Sephiroth? Shouldn't you be in Radiant Garden?" he asked. Sephiroth laughed.

"You will see soon Keyblade Master. You can't save all the worlds." he said before disappearing.

"SEPHIROTH!" Sora yelled. He banished his kayblade and turned to Simba who looked like he was out of breath. "You okay Simba?" he asked him. Simba nodded and let his daughter down.

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was talking with Kiara then the next we were attacked. What's going on?" Simba asked. Sora shook his head.

"I don't know Simba, but I don't think they'll be coming back here anymore. I'm trying to find out what is going on." Sora said. Simba nodded and he and Nala made their way back to Pride rock whil timon and Puumba carried a now sleeping Kiara behind them. Sora sat down while Riku and Roxas came up to him.

"What are we going to do now?" Roxas asked.

"We continue to save the worlds and stop Sephiroth and find out who he is working with. Come on." he said sighing as they wlked backed to the gummi ship, Sephiroth's words tossing around in his head. 'What did he mean I can't save the worlds?'

* * *

When they were back in the gummi ship looking at the computer to see where they would go next. "Well its either Atlantica or Port Royal either way we go we'll have to go to the other before contineing to the rest of the worlds. " Sora said. Roxas shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me. " he said. Sora looked over at Riku who voiced the same. He sighed.

"Alright Port Royal it is." Sora said as he set the course for Port Royal.

* * *

(At Port Royal)

Riku and Roxas followed Sora to a large Mansion. "Uh...Sora why are we here?" Roxas asked as Sora knocked on the door.

"My friends Will and Elizabeth are here. I want to see if they seen anything weird." Sora said as they waited for someone to let them in. The door opened revealing Elizabeth.

"Sora!Your Here good Will and Jack ... they need help!" Elizabeth said. Sora nodded.

"Okay. Where are they?" Sora asked. Elizabeth pointed at the fort. "Okay just stay here we'll be back." he told her as they ran for the fort. They could see Will and Jack fighting not only heartless but skeletal pirates as well. When the pirates saw Sora, they ran up to him. Sora slashed his keyblade right and left attacking the pirates, while Riku and Roxas helped Will and Jack with the heartless. The pirates saw the moon disappearing below the horizon and ran for their ship leaving a breathless Sora behind. He went over to where Will, Jack, Riku and Roxas were and helped them. When they had destroyed the heartless, Riku glanced over at Sora and noticed that he was starting to run out of energy. 'That's what Sephiroth meant. Whoever is doing this is wearing Sora down until he has no strength left to fight. Well that's not going to happen.' Riku said narrowing his eyes slightly. He watched as Will and Jack walked up to Sora to talk. He noticed the pirate Jack kept looking at him.

"Oh sorry Will, Jack meet my friends Roxas and Riku." Sora said.

"Well any friend of my mate Sora is a friend of mine. eh Savy?" Jack said. Will and Sora chuckled.

"Same old Jack huh?" Sora whispered. Will nodded.

"Sora we have to go." Roxas said. Sora nodded and waved goodbye to his friends and joined Riku and Roxas in the gummi Ship. Riku looked at Sora.

"Is he always like that?" Riku asked making a motion with hands of drinkning. Sora laughed.

"No, Jack was always like that., but remember you can't trust a pirate." Sora said. Riku snorted and sat back as he watched Sora set the computer for their next destination.

**Ch. 6**

"You Insolent fool you let him get away twice! I want to destroy him and get that Keyblade from him so I can destroy those imbeciles in Disney Castle!" Maleficent yelled. Sephiroth just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Maleficent think if he is exhausted by the time he gets here then he will be no match for you." He said. Maleficent wasn't happy with him stil but she accepted it.

"You better hope so or else he could destroy you too, Sephiroth." she said as she walked off.

* * *

"Welcome to Atlantica guys just to warn you...we'll be in the water so....-" Sora started but was interupted by Roxas.

"Wait are you saying are we're going to be half naked mermen?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. "No way! Forget it Sora! I am not going into that water with sharks no less!" he said. Riku was busy trying to beat down his blush from imagining Sora as a merman but snorted when he heard Roxas protesting about swimming in the ocean. " Urasi Riku!" Roxas shouted. Sora laid a hand on Roxas shoulder.

"Roxas you don't have to come with us you can stay here in the gummi ship. Riku and I will go." Sora said walking to the door. Roxas pouted but sat down in Sora's chair and watched them leave.

After getting in the water Riku watched Sora look around. He noticed Sora had a light blue mermen tail while he had a dark blue shark's tail. "Sora what are you looking for?" He asked as he fought to keep his blush down from seeing Sora's chest.

"Well we can't go anywhere until you learn how to swim." Sora said.

"Maybe I can help wid dat man." a voice said. Riku looked around but couldn't find out where it was coming from. "Down here man."

Sora swam over to the anaemia colony and Riku could see a small red crab. 'You have got to be kidding me.' he thought. "What's it going to be this time Sebastian? A song? A dance?" Sora asked.

"Both, man." Sebastian said. Sora laughed.

"No way. I don't dance and I don't sing." Riku said crossing his arms. Sora winked at Sebastian.

"Okay then stay here with the sharks. So Sebastian where's Ariel?" he asked. Riku paniced and caved.

"Okay fine. I'll do it." He said through clenching teeth. Sora chuckled silently and watched as Sebastian taught Riku how to swim with a tail, before leading them to Ariel's secrect cave only to find it surround it by heartless

* * *

(A/N- I can't really think of anything to write about Atlantica's heartless fight so we'll skip it)

* * *

Riku noticed that Sora was more tired this round of fighting than the last time and knew that pretty soon he would reach his limit and that would be his downfall in the final battle. 'I have to talk to Roxas.' He watched as Sora swam slowly to a mermaid with bright red hair and blue eyes. "You okay Ariel?" Sora asked. She nodded and picked up a small music box from the cave floor.

"Yeah maybe daddy was right. This place is no longer safe." She said sadly. "I should go back to the surface with Eric." she added. Sora felt his heart break. He knew how much Ariel loved the ocean for this attack to scare her like this to where she would never return, it was hurting her terribly.

"Maybe you can return later Ariel. I mean as soon as I find out whose doing this the attacks will stop." he said. Ariel looked at him with hope.

"Really Sora. You would do that?" Ariel asked. Sora nodded and smiled at her. She smiled and hugged him before leaving to talk with her father. Sora turned to Sebastian.

"Sorry Sebastian we'll have to do a rain check on that song and dance." he said shrugging.

"Dat's okay man, I would hate to see Ariel gone from da sea because of dis. Do what you have to do man." he said before following Ariel back to the palace.

Sora turned back to Riku. "Come on we need to stop this before more people get hurt." he said as he swam for the direction of the gummi ship.

'Yeah like you Sora.' Riku thought as he followed Sora back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 7**

Sora was busy talking with Chip and Dale when Riku pulled Roxas out of Sora's earshot.

"What the hell Riku?" Roxas snapped. Riku made a motion to be quiet before moving further out of earshot from Sora. Roxas wrenched his arm out of Riku's grasp and crossed his arms.

"What's your deal Riku?" he asked glaring at him. Riku rolled his eyes at Roxas and leaned against the wall.

"Roxas we need to keep an eye on Sora." He said as he stared at the floor. Roxas uncrossed his arms and looked curiously.

"What do you mean Riku what's going on?" Roxas asked. Riku ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed.

" Whoever is helping Sephiroth...their trying to wear Sora down to where he'll have no strength left if he faces them." RIku said. Roxas' eyes widen and looked over at Sora. He could see that Sora wasn't as energenic like when they first started this journey. He simplely thought it was because he thought he had failed the worlds. He looked back at Riku and saw more than concern in his eyes.

"So...what do you think we should do?" Roxas asked.

"Simple keep Sora from fighting to long so he can make it to stop Sephiroth and whoever else is behind this." Riku said his eyes hardening slightly. Roxas nodded and glanced back at Sora.

"Yeah they will not know what will hit them." Roxas said before going back to his seat before Sora knew any different.

* * *

Axel groaned as he finally awoke and jumped back when he saw a hand in front of his face. "Easy there...Your still injured." a soft voice said. Axel looked over and saw a girl with brown hair in a braid with a pink bow and soft green eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Arieth. Can you tell me yours?" she asked. Axel watched her carefully.

"It's Axel. Where am I?" he asked. Arieth giggled.

"Your in Raiant Gardens. The king will be in here shortly. It seems your not the only one who survived." she said. Axel's eyes widen.

"Demyx is alive?" he asked. Aerith looked confused.

"I don't know the name of the other thats with the king...does this Demyx have a mullet?" Aerith asked. Axel nodded.

"Miss Aerith, I would like to speak to Axel alone if you don't mind." came a voice from the doorway. They both looked and saw King Mickey standing in the doorway.

"Of course." Aerith said leaving them both alone. Axel gulped as the king came close to him. The king saw his anxiety and smiled at him.

"Relax Axel, I'm not going to hurt you...I just want to talk." Mickey said. Axel nodded and winced as he sat up. Mickey frowned at the wince. 'He should be healed by now unless he was attacked by magic.' he thought as he sat down in a chair by Axel's bedside. "Axel do you know how you got here?" Mickey asked. Axel shook his head.

"All I remember is Maleficent firing a green orb at me then nothing." he said.

"MALEFICENT!" Mickey shouted. Axel jumped but nodded. Mickey saw that he scared Axel with his exclaimation and calm down. "Sorry Axel, its just that Maleficent probably believes that she destroyed you along with Demyx. Cloud and Leon found you in the third district behind the alley. they carried you here and Melrin and Aerith both took care of your wounds." Mickey explained. Axel nodded.

"Did...did you find Demyx your majesty?" Axel asked. Mickey shook his head.

"No, Sora, Roxas and Riku found him...Sora and Roxas were the ones who told me about him...Their traveling the worlds now trying to find who did this to you and Demyx." Mickey said. Axel looked confused.

"I thought Roxas was in Sora." Axel said. Mickey chuckled.

"About a Year ago Sora asked me to separate him and Roxas when he realized that Roxas had no business in his has been introduced on Sora's home island as his twin. Roxas was the one who realized something was not right when they found Demyx on the beach completely soaked." Mickey said. He thought for a moment. "It seems I need to contact them and tell them to come here their going to need all the help they can get. Do you think you'll be able to help them?I know Demyx wants to...to repay them for helping them. I can heal the rest of your wounds and you'll be back to your old self." Mickey said. Axel sat there for a moment then nodded.

"I want to help Sora and Roxas. I helped Sora before when he was traveling to the World that Never Was. I want to again." Axel said. Mickey nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a mega potion.

"Just don't put your whole being into the attacks like you did before Axel. I believe Sora and Roxas would want to have their friends stay alive this time." Mickey said smirking before throwing the potion in the air above Axel before he could say anything else.

* * *

Sora, Roxas and Riku walked through the snow after arriving in The Land of Dragons. Sora looked around but didn't see Mulan or Shang anywhere. 'I guess their at the Palace.' he thought as they walked throught the newly built village. "SORA!" he heard someone shout he turned and saw Po running to him.

"Hey Po where are the others?" he asked when he came to a stop.

"Mulan and General Shang are in the Palace. They need are heartless attacking the Palace,the Emperor is safe, but they could use some help." Po said. Sora nodded and looked at Riku and Roxas and saw they were ready. They took off running for the Palace hoping to get there in time.

( At the Palace)

Mulan was slicing through heartless as they came at her. Shang was busy guarding the door where the Emperor was placed to keep him safe. Mulan was suddenly thrown to the wall thanks to a huge heartless. "MULAN!" Shang yelled befoe he too was thrown to the wall by the same heartless. Mulan grunted through the pain in her ribs as she stared at the heartless in front of her.

"We need help." She said as Shang sat up. He nodded. They both stared in shock as the Heartless started disappearing. They looked at each other in confusion before looking back to see a teenage boy with long silver hair and a boy that looked like Sora fighting the bigger heartless. Mulan looked to her right and saw.."SORA!" she said in excitment. Sora looked over quickley and waved.

"Hey Mulan care to do our special attack?" Sora asked as he slashed the smaller heartless. Mulan nodded and ran over to him. They bombarded the heartless before calling Mushu for the final strike. The heartles disappeared as Meterors of fire fell around them. Shang ran over to the door and let the Emperor out. The Emperor walked calmly to Sora. Sora smiled his cheery grin. "Hi your Majesty." he said.

"Sora thank you. Who are your friends? Where is Donald and Goofy?" the Emperor asked. Sora waited until Riku and Roxas were beside him before answering.

"Donald and Goofy are traveling with the King. This Roxas and Riku." Sora said. Mulan looked up at him.

"Sora is this the Riku you were looking for?" She asked. Sora nodded. Riku blushed lightly and looked away. "Well its a pleasure to meet you Riku, Sora told us what a great friend you are." She said. Riku was shocked and looked at Sora who had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well it's true." He said scratching the back of his head. Riku smiled and nodded. He knew Sora was embarrassed but it made him love the boy even more. Sora suddenly grew serious. "Your Highness is this the first attack since I left?" he asked. The Emperor, Mulan and Shang all nodded.

"Yes we were on our way to help the caravan that is leaving the Palace when we were attacked by the heartless...a man was the one who ordered it. He had long silver hair like Riku here and one black wing." Mulan explained. Sora, Riku and Roxas all were shocked.

"That was Sephiroth...Why attack here unless..." Sora started saying.

"Unless he's been watching our every move." Riku finished.

"But how? Only Chip and Dale know where we've been going." Roxas said. Sora gasped.

"PETE!" He said. Riku and Roxas looked confused.

"Pete?" they asked. Mulan and Shang watched the exchange in amusement as did the Emperor. They were amazed that all three were able to finish each others thoughts as well as work in-sync with each other.

"This is a deep friendship these three share." the Emperor said softly watching the three talk Mulan and Shang nodded in agreement. He saw the glances Riku gave Sora.'A deeper bond runs between Riku and Sora.' he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Sora approached him bowing.

"Sorry your Majesty but we have to go I promise we'll be back...Hopefully without having to fight heartless." Sora said. The Emperor laughed and nodded.

"Yes, be safe all of you on your journey." the Emperor said before walking toward his throne room. Shang simply nodded before following the Emperor. Mulan hugged Sora then Riku and Roxas.

"Goodbye and Good Luck Sora, Riku, Roxas." she said before walking off. As Sora, Roxas and Riku walked back to the _Highwind_. Riku tapped Sora on his shoulder.

"Where to now Sora?" he asked. Sora thought for a moment thinking about the map and the Worlds that were highlighted.

"The only places left are Radiant Gardens and Halloweentown. I know where were going next don't worry." Sora said smiling. Riku nodded and was pleased to see that Sora wasn't as exhausted as he was before.

* * *

**Ch 8**

Maleficent was back staring at the broken moon and smiled as more hearts floated up to it repairing it little by little. 'Those organization Fools had the right Idea to get to Kingdom Hearts but they made one mistake allowing the members let the Keyblade brat know they were using him. He doesn't know I'm using him or that I'm behind this. Soon Kingdom Hearts will belong to me and those fools will be bowing to me.' she thought as she laughed silently to her self.

* * *

King Mickey sat in his room looking in the sky. Donald and Goofy would be back in their ship soon and they would give the message to Sora to come to Radiant Gardens as soon as possible. 'Maleficent what are you up to?' he thought as he turned to stare at the two sleeping nobodies. 'Why bring to former nobodies back to life?' he sighed and sat down on his bed. he remembered Donald and Goofy mentioning Maleficent back at the palace but he dismissed it as just Pete causing mischief now that Axel confirmed it he was worried about Sora. She knew his strenghts and his weakness from the first time she fought him. 'Hopefully she doesn't know that Sora now has more friends willing to fight with him this time.' He thought as he laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sora landed the _Highwind_ in the forests of Halloweentown and stepped out of the ship. He was back to being a vampire and turned to Riku and Roxas to see what they were. Roxas was back in his organization coat but it was ragged at the sleeves and at the bottom. His eyes were outlined in black making him look tired with a bandage on his cheek and he had fangs like Sora. Riku was a scarecrow with ragged brown pants and a white shirt hanging over his pants. He had a reddish-brown coat that was stained on the bottom with mudd. It was open with the gold buttons hanging by the coat had gold ribbons on both sides with some hanging where they had been sewen. The white shirt was buttoned by one button and underneath was a black and blue stirped shirt. His hair was in a low ponytail with a few strands hagngin in his face. His face was dirty with a few stitches here and there making him look like he had a few holes. Sora turned when he heard someone coming and was surprised it was Sally.

"Sally what's wrong?" He asked. Sally looked at Sora.

"Oh, Sora the Town square is under attack Jack is trying to fight the heartless there but he needs help." she said. Sora nodded and started running toward the Town Square. Riku and Roxas were hot on his heels. They saw Sora jumped in the air and attack a flying heartless. Riku and Roxas both nodded at each other before calling their keyblades and fighting the bigger heartless.

(After the Battle)

Sora turned to Jack. "You okay Jack?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"I was on my way to see Sandy Claws when those things attacked." Jack said. Sora gave Jack a look which Jack quickly tried to explain.

"No, Sora. I wasn't trying to take over Christmas again I was going to see him about making a gift for Sally for me." Jack said. Sora smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Jack it's just everytime I come your trying to do Santa Clause's job." he said. Jack smiled.

"Not this year. I finally learned my lesson." he said. then he got an idea." Say why don't you come with me....Where Donald and Goofy?" He asked before finishing his sentence.

"Donald and Goofy are with the King. This is Roxas and Riku my friends and we would love to come with you." Sora said. Jack smiled and led the way back to the forests where the door to Christmas town was. Before Sora could follow him Riku pulled hi arm.

"Santa Clause Sora? I thought I told you that that he doesn't exist?" RIku asked. Sora smirked.

"That's where your wrong Riku he is very much real. Come on." he sai before running after Jack. Riku sighed but followed as Roxas laughed at Sora's excitement.

( At Santa's Workshop)

Riku was shocked. Right in fornt of him was Santa Clause. "Well this is a surprise, Hello Sora." Santa said. He looked over to Riku and stood straight. "Riku, the boy who stopped believing at age 8. Come with me Riku." he said. Riku gulped and followed leaving Sora, Roxas and Jack looking confused. Santa led Riku to his office. He sat down and started rummaging around in his desk. "I know why you stopped believing in me Riku. It was cause you thought I didn't give you what you asked for all those years ago. It was alway the same thing for 8 years till you stopped believing. It was because of this." he said handing over a sheet of paper to Riku, who took it to read and was shocked. It was his Chirstmas list from when he was 8.

_Dear Santa Clause_

_I have been good all year but I only want one thing. It's the same thing I've asked for years. Someone to be my friend and maybe someday love. I know you can't make this but it's all I want. Just Someone to give my heart to and give theirs in return. I know I have my parents but I want someone special. To me at least. _

_Riku_

"What you didnt know Riku is that I did give you that. He's been right in front of you since you were 5. At the time your first letter came when you were 3. You asked for a friend. A very best friend in fact. When you turned 7 you wanted someone to love who was your friend. That person has been with you all this time you just never knew. You stopped believing after Christmas came and went." Santa said as Riku looked up at him. "you just never opened your eyes to see it. I think you know now don't you?" he asked. Riku nodded. He handed the letter back to him. "Come on. Let's get back to the others." he added as he stood and walked out. Riku shook his head with a rueful smile. 'Stupid old man. Shoud have told me sooner.' he thought as he followed him out to the others. He watched as Sora and Jack talked to Santa Clause with excitement. Roxas walked over to him.

"When are you going to tell him?" he asked softly. Riku glared at Roxas then smirked.

"When you tell Axel." he said. Roxas blushed and looked away. "You know he's alive Demyx confirmed it." Riku said. Roxas nodded. They both watched in silence as Sora chatted with Santa Clause. both noticing the twinkle in his eyes when he glanced over at them.

* * *

Yay i finished on Halloween! I'm thinking of putting a preview of my new story when this is finished. Let me know if I should I could also Use help with a title for it i have a few but I'm going to let you readers vote which one. Ja Ne. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 9**

Sora, Roxas and Riku walked back to the _Highwind _after visiting Santa Clause and Jack for a while. When they got inside Sora noticed the message button blinking. He walked over and pressed the button to play it. Donald's voice came through the speakers.

"_Sora! The King has asked for us to meet up at Radiant Gardens. ASAP. He says he learned some new information about whose behind this. Hurry Sora!"_

Sora looked at Riku and Roxas and were surprised that they were already seated in their seats. Riku smirked.

"Well are we going or what?" he asked. Sora smiled and nodded.

After landing in Radiant Gardens Sora, Roxas, and Riku walked to Merlin's house. Sora could see the security System working properly and smiled. 'Tron is keeping the system up.' He thought as he walked. He stopped when one of the orbs stopped in front of him and Tron appeared in the light.

"Tron! Hey." Sora said waving to him.

"Hello Sora. Cid told me you coming back and I decided to see you." Tron said.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat Tron. We're kind of in a hurry." Sora said scratching the back of his head. Tron nodded in understanding.

"Its okay friend. I will say bye for now." He said before disappearing. Sora sighed but continued on his way to Merlin's House. Sora opened the door only to see no one there. He raised an eyebrow as he walked around.

"Where could they be?" he asked.

"Thought I would find you here." Came a soft voice from the doorway. They turned and saw Aerith waiting for them.

"Aerith. Where is everyone?" Sora asked. She giggled and motioned them to follow her.

"Their all at the hotel in the Third District. The King is waiting along with the two nobodies." Aerith said as she led them to the third district. She walked with ease to the Third District waving to people as they made their way to the hotel.

Aerith led them to the Red room where they saw King Mickey, Cloud, Leon, Demyx and--

"AXEL!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed before Roxas fainted. Sora looked down at his nobody then back up the others.

"Ummm...I think he's happy to see you Axel." he said smiling.

* * *

Maleficent glanced at the half fixed moon and turned around. 'Why are no more hearts coming the moon is almost finished.' she thought as she glided to the main area where Sora fought Xigbar. There she saw Sephiroth and Pete talking. "SEPHIROTH!" she shouted. When she had his attention. "Destroy the heartless but keep the bigger heartless alive we need them." she said before going back to observe. Sephiroth glared but did. He made his way to where the orginal heartless and nobodies were waiting to attack when Sephiroth killed them all letting the hearts fly up to the moon.

'This better be worth it.' he thought as he went back to where Pete was going back to ingorning him.

* * *

Roxas groaned as he came too. He saw the emerald green he had fallen for staring at him with worry. He sat up slowly and looked at Axel. "Your..really alive." he said softly. Axel nodded.

"Yes, Thanks to Cloud and Leon who found him he is alive." King Mickey said from where he stood at the end of the bed. Riku was leaning against the wall with Sora next to him. Cloud and Leon were by the window and Demyx was on the other side of him. Donald and Goofy and taken their places beside the King. "There is a reason I called you five back from the worlds. It seems that Maleficent is the one behind the attacks and has asked Sephiroth to help her. What's in it for him I don't know but we need to find her. Axel, Demyx do you remember where you were before you were separated?" King Mickey asked. Axel and Demyx looked at each other.

"I-I think we were in Castle Oblivion. The dungeons were the same as those. Course I never been down to where we held prisoners. Axel was usually the one that did." Demyx said.

"It was Castle Oblivion. I remember before Maleficent took us to the dungeons I saw the heart shaped moon Xemnas was obsessed with." Axel said.

"So what's the plan of attack your majesty?" Sora asked. King Mickey sat for a while.

"We go back to the alternate Twilight Town and go to the World that Never Was. I fear that Maleficent is doing exactly what Xemnas was trying to do I have an exact replica of the machine Ansem the Wise used the last time. Donald, Goofy and I will try and release those hearts, while CLoud, Leon, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Roxas and Axel will try and defeat Maleficent and Sephiroth. Sora you will probably need your drives so here. This will help you go into a drive without Donald and Goofy around." he said handing Sora a ring.

"When do we leave?" Riku asked. King Mickey looked at him.

"Early in the morning. There is nothing more we can do tonight." he said as walked out of the room with Donald and Goofy. Leon grunted and walked to the door.

"You guys get some sleep. Tomorrow is big day for all of us." he said as he and Cloud walked out. They were stopped by the King.

"I need to ask a favor of you two." he said motioning to follow him. Leon and Cloud looked at each other before following him to his room.

* * *

Roxas and Sora sat on the bed with their backs to the headboard while Axel and Demyx were sitting at the foot. Riku had gone to see if there were any futons or mattress for the rest of them. They decide that Sora and Roxas would sleep on the bed and the others would sleep around beside them on the floor protecting them. Sora discretely looked at Axel and Roxas and noticed something was up with them. 'I'll figure it out later right now I'm too tired.' he thought as he drifted asleep. Riku came in a few minutes later with two extra mattress and Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Riku followed Sora's example.

**Ch 10**

The sun was rising when the group made their way to the mansion in Twilight Town. Sora was glad they didn't run into Pence, Olette, and Hayner he didn't know how Roxas would act around them. They made their way inside to the secret lab. After sending them to the alternate Twilight Town Cid and Aerith waited with baited breath for them to return safely.

When the group arrived in the other Twilight Town the first thing they saw was the portal to the World That Never Was. Sora, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Riku took a deep breath before going through the portal. King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Leon and Cloud followed them. When they reached the bridge leading insie the castle, King Mickey nodded and ran ahead with Donald and Goofy right behind him. Sora, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Riku, Leon and Cloud went slowly up the bridge. They made it without interfereance when they made it to the place where Xigbar met his end.

"It seems that the Keyblade Master graces us with his presence." came a voice. " And look he brought friends." They looked up and saw--

"Maleficent!" Sora and Riku yelled. Maleficent laughed before disappearing and reappearing in front of them.

"Why Sora I should thank you for bringing me my puppet back. I must say he was the only one who got things done." she said. Riku glared at her.

"I'm not your slave Maleficent. I'm not your puppet either. I'm on Sora's side not yours. I was never on your side." Riku snapped. Maleficent raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really Riku, Who was it that kidnapped the Seven Princesses..hmm... Who allowed darkness to take over his body and hurt his one true friend." Maleficent said hoping to awaken the darkness inside Riku. Riku smirked. He could see what she was trying to do.

"You forgot something Maleficent. Sora forgave me for all that. I helped him on his journey to find me. Yes I did give into the darkness a second time but it was to help him." Riku said. Maleficent smiled evily.

"Did he really Riku? Did he really forgive you. Don't forget he locked you behind the door of darkness." She said. Sora was shocked he knew this for he defeated her before that happened. Riku's next words snapped Sora out of his thoughts.

"I told him to do that Maleficent. And yes he did forgive me, How do I know? He looked for me when He woke up, instead of going back to the islands. You can't turn me against my friends." He said calling his Keyblade. Maleficent snarled and snapped her fingers, heartless appeared around them.

"I gave you a chance Riku. Now meet your fate and DIE!" she Yelled as she disappeared while her evil laughter echoed as the heartless attacked.

* * *

Sorry this Last chapter is short. The next chapter will have the fight scene and will hopefull be longer. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

CH 11

Maleficent laughed as the heartless she called forth advanced on the Keymaster's group. Riku called forth his _Way To Dawn_ Keyblade while Roxas followed and called forth _Bond of Flames_ and _Oblivion _keyblades, Sora called forth his _Oathkeeper_ and _Ultima_ keyblades, Cloud and Leon unsheathed their swords, Demyx called forth his sitar and Axel his Chakrams. Maleficent vanished as they started destroying the heartless one by one. They could hear her laughter echo through the room as they sliced through the smaller heartless before teaming up to destroy the bigger heartless. Axel saw a smaller shadow heartless sneaking up on Sora and Roxas as they dealt with a large body nobody neither noticed as it raised its claws to strike. Axel threw one of his chakrams destroying it before it laid a hand on either Roxas or Sora. His chakram came back in time for him to slash through a Nightwalker as it came up behind him. He felt someone bump into him and turned to look over his shoulder. It was Demyx.

"Axel I think I liked it better when these guys were on our side." He said as he sent another wave of water toward a group of Blizzard Lords. Axel snorted

"Funny I said the same thing to Sora when I helped him get first time around." He said as he destroyed another group of Shadow soldiers to his right.

The group had managed to destroy all the heartless only to discover that Sora was missing.

"Where is he?" Riku asked. As he and the others looked around for Sora. 'Please don't tell me he was changed into a heartless and we destroyed him' Riku thought. An evil laugh filled the air as they looked for the source. Cloud glared as a man with silver hair appeared before him flying with his one wing.

"Sephiroth." He said glaring at him.

"Well hello, Cloud. I see you are looking for the Keyblade Master Fear not I removed him from the battle. So I could fight him alone." He said as a barrier appeared around them and Sora unconscious on the other side of the barrier below Sephiroth. Riku ran up to the barrier and started beating his fists on it.

"SORA! WAKE UP!" He shouted as he continued to try to break the barrier. Sephiroth just laughed as he landed in front of Sora.

"It is useless to try and break that barrier Riku. Only when I die or I decide I've had enough of destroying the Keyblade Master will I let that Barrier down. Now watch as I kill your precious Keyblade Master." Sephiroth said as he unsheathed his sword and started walking slowly toward the unconscious boy. He smiled evilly as he heard more of Sora's friends beat down the barrier and calling Sora name to awaken him.

( With the King )

Mickey ran with Donald and Goofy behind him as they ran for the balcony where he would activate the machine to destroy the moon and free the hearts trapped inside. He noticed more hearts floating up and cursed. 'Maleficent is having heartless attack Sora and the others. We got to hurry.' He thought as he ran faster. They finally made it and he had Donald and Goofy stand guard to dispense any heartless. He noticed the hearts had stopped coming from the castle and looked up at the moon only a small hole remained and he had a bad feeling Maleficent was saving it for one of the keyblade wielders. He set the machine up and waited.

"Yer majesty this isn't going to kill you like it did to Ansem will it?" Goofy asked. Mickey shook his head.

"No once it shoots the moon I will place a protective barrier around us so if it does it won't affect us. " Mickey said.

"Do you think the others are okay your Majesty?" Donald asked as Mickey stepped back from the machine.

"I honestly don't know Donald. I honestly can say I don't know." He said as a red line shot from the gun to the moon.

* * *

Ch 12

Riku had silent tears forming down his face as he continued to hit the barrier. Sephiroth was getting closer to Sora and it was killing him slowly. Suddenly he saw movement from Sora and watched as he sat up holding his head and looked up at Sephiroth before jumping to his feet and calling his Keyblade forth. Sephiroth smiled at him before rushing at him. Sora stared wide eyed at him but blocked each of his attacks. Riku and the others noticed Sora reach into his pocket and pulled out the ring King Mickey had given him. 'No Sora save it for when you face Maleficent.' Riku said with his mind. Sora had seemed to think the same thing but place it on his finger none the less. Sora sent a ball of fire toward Sephiroth knocking him down and breaking the barrier. Sephiroth was irrated and sent a ball of darkness back at Sora knocking him into the wall and they could all hear his arm break. Sora clutched his arm and was alarmed when Cloud stepped in front of him.

"Go! I'll deal with Sephiroth." He said pointing his Buster sword at Sephiroth. Sora nodded and ran for the top of the Castle where Maleficent would be with the others right behind him. They could hear their swords clash as they continued. Sora felt Demyx stop him and placed a water bubble on his arm. When it left Sora could move his fingers again. Sora smiled his thanks to him and looked at they door ways in front of him. He started going forward only for Axel to stop him.

"There's a short cut this way to where Maleficent may be." He said as he lead the way. Sora shrugged at Riku and Roxas before following him. They finally made it and saw Maleficent standing there staring at the moon. She was Angry. Her dark magic swirled around her as she saw all her hard work disappearing before her eyes. as the red light beaming up at the moon freed the hearts she had captured. She turned around to face them.

"HOW DARE YOU! FOOLS DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME! YOU DIDN"T DEFEAT ME THE FIRST TIME WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN NOW!" She yelled in anger at Sora. Sora straightened up and called forth his keyblade.

"Cause I have friends to help me." He said. Maleficent started to laugh.

"No you don't." she said. Sora gasped as he turned to his friends only to see them freeze like Donald and Goofy did before his fight with Roxas.

"It's just you and me this time." he heard her say before it all went black.

* * *

ooooo I'm evil to leave it there I'm almost finished and I'm definitly putting up a preview of my new story up for you readers but I'm thinking of putting up 2! I am still going to need help with Titles like I said I have alot of ideas but can't choose one. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

There is a change of plans I'm giving everyone a treat instead of two previews I decide 3 previews would be good but you woud not have to help me with a title. it's just a little something to see where my writing is going. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Ch 13

"Not again SORA!" Riku said as he watched as his friend and Maleficent disappeared from view. He ran for the spot where Sora was standing a moment a go. "Kuso."He said.

"Riku, what do you mean 'Not again'?" Leon asked. Riku looked back at the others.

"This happened to Sora when He fought Roxas and Xmenas. He disappeared with Mickey, Donald, Goofy and I standing right here. I forgot how long we waited but when He came back…Xmenas looked out of breath and Sora did too." Riku explained.

"So he's by himself fighting Maleficent right now?" Demyx asked. Riku nodded.

"Surely there's something we can do to help Sora." Axel argued. Riku shook his head.

"There isn't we just have to wait." He said as he started pacing.

(With Sora)

Sora was once again standing on a circle with the picture of a princess. He glanced around for any sign of Maleficent. Her evil laughter echoed all around him.

"What's the matter Keyblade Master?" he heard her ask. "Can't find me?" Sora continued to look. "Over here." He heard from behind him. She stood behind him with her magic swirling around her. Sora glared at her.

"This is the end Maleficent." He said as he started toward her and she got ready.

(With Mickey )

Mickey watched as the Heart shaped yellow moon slowly started to come turned to Donald and Goofy and signaled them to follow him as they made their way back to the others.

"We can help them in this final battle." he said as they ran. Donald and Goofy nodded. They had been unable to help Sora and Riku before but now maybe they could now.

* * *

Roxas felt a jolt through his heart and he staggered and clutched his chest. "Ugh." he groaned. Riku and Axel immediatly went over to him.

"You okay Roxie?" Axel asked Roxas shook his head.

"Its Sora. He's running out of energy. If he uses his ring to go to drive he'll turn into anitSora." Roxas said. Riku stiffened. If Sora turned into AntiSora there may be a good chance he would be able to turn back.

'Please Sora don't do it.' he thought. 'I can't lose you again.' As they all waited with baited breath for Sora to reappear.

* * *

Sora collasped onto the ground panting heavily. Maleficent was blended into the darkness around him. He was able to block most of her attacks but only just. He glanced down at the silver ring Mickey had given him. Should he try it? Should he risk turning into AntiSora? 'I'm sorry Riku.' he thought as he twisted the ring and he started glowing bright white. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" he shouted as he turned into his drive. He glanced down and he saw he was in his final form but he could see that his anit form was fighting to come forth. When he ran out of energy for this drive he would turn into something he fought against he just prayed that the others would be able to turn him back. He quickly took a stance and fought off Maleficent as his entire body shown white against the dark lighting up the darkness. "Prepare to be defeated Maleficent." he said. Maleficent scream pierced throught the air as his keyblades cut through her before he finally gave into his exhaustion and fell into darkness.

* * *

(With Cloud)

Cloud was pinned to a wall with Sephiroth sword through his shoulder and glared up at the black angel. "You can never Defeat me Cloud. Just like Zack couldn't defeat me. Want to know what I did when I killed him?" Sephiroth taunted. Cloud glared more. " I made him face me just like you are now as I ran my sword through his heart. I watched as the life faded from his eyes. it was fun to watch." He continued as Cloud started to tremble with rage only Sephiroth thought it was sadness. " The last words were your name Cloud. I took everything from you then...And I will again." Cloud looked up in surprise at him. " I see how you look at the brat. You think of him as a brother. Well I helped Maleficent destroy him. He's probably bleeding out right now since he was exhausted when he got here thanks to me." He pulled the sword out of Cloud's shoulder and raised it again to stab Cloud. "Say Hello to Zack for me will you." he said before smileing evilily but stopped in mid thrust. he glanced down to see Cloud's buster sword through his chest. he glanced up as he coughed up blood. Cloud was raging mad and was glaring at Sephiroth.

"Go to Hell Sephiroth. I forgave myself already for Zack. I just wanted to avenge his death by your hands." he said before pulling out his sword and walking away as Sephiroth fell to the ground and didn't move. Cloud stopped when he saw a white light ahead of him and a voice he could never forget.

"Thanks Cloud."

* * *

**Ch14**

Rikku jumped when he saw Sora appear again but his heart dropped when he saw Sora surrounded in black. "Sora?" he asked as he walked slowly to the unconscious boy. Yellow cat like eyes opened and Sora was crouchted down as he hissed at Riku. "Sora its me. Your best friend Riku remember?" Riku said to try to reach the boy. He felt his eyes water at the thought of losing his best friend to the darkness. " Come on Sora surely you remember...Destiny Islands....Kairi...the paopu Fruit." he continued. " Our adventures." he whispered in dispair. He had noticed only Roxas come forward to help him he noticed Demyx and Axel trying to keep Leon back from attacking Sora.

"Sora you remember me right...I'm your nobody? Roxas?" Roxas said as he stood with Riku. He could tell Sora was trying to get control back. He jumped in surprise when Riku rushed forward and gathered the boy into his arms. he could see AntiSora fighting against the hold until one sentence stopped him and the darkness leave him.

"I love you, Sora come back to me."

* * *

Cloud ran his way up to where the others were and ran into the King, Donald and Goofy. "Did it work?" he asked as they ran. Mickey nodded. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. They all stopped dead when they saw Riku cradling an unconscious Sora in his arms. Tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"He going to be okay. He's just exhausted." Riku said in a water voice. Mickey could see Sora was sporting cuts with blood flowing out of them but nothing life threating.

"Let's get back to the Castle. Sora can get healed and the rest of you can rest. It's finally over." Mickey said. They all nodded and started heading for the door when they all were jolsted to the floor. An evil laugh filled the air.

"DID YOU FOOLS BELIEVE I WAS THAT EASY TO BE DEFEATED. WITHOUT THE KEYBLADE MASTER YOUR ALL DEAD!" Maleficent's voice said they all turned and saw her in her dragon form only much larger than before. Riku placed Sora down and called his Keyblade as did the King and Roxas. Leon and Cloud had their swords as Axel and Demyx called forth their weapons.

"We don't give up that easily Maleficent." Roxas said. They all nodded in agreement. They all rushed at her. As they fought Sora regain conscious for a few mintutes. he removed his ring on his finger. He crawled to Riku's form on the ground when Maleficent threw him down and inclosed it into his hands. Blue eyes met turquoise eyes.

"I love you too, Riku...Now use this and you can defeat her." Sora said before passing out again. Riku paniced as he stopped Sora from hitting his head. He smiled warily and placed a small kiss on Sora's forehead and looked into his hand. He placed the ring on his finger and stood. he twisted the ring.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" he shouted as he was incased in white light. When the light died down. Riku once yellow vest and blue jeans changed into solid black as did his shoes and arm guard. He keyblade was different as well. It looked to be made for onyx and diamonds. He also had two black wings coming from his black made his eyes glow brightly and his silver hair a white giving him a halo type look.

"NO! THAT"S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T GO INTO DRIVES! HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE!" Maleficent shrieked. Mickey smirked.

"That ring gives anyone the ability to go into drives. Your defeated Maleficent." he said as Riku flew past him and ran his keyblade directly into her chest.

Riku turned to face Maleficent. "You will never harm any one I care about again nor use me as your puppet." he said as he flew back to where the others stood. He watched as the others attacked the hole in her chest destroying her for good. He reverted back and sighed. It felt like something inside him was released and he no longer felt the darkness inside. He felt...Free. Mickey seemed to noticed his expression.

"With Maleficent gone. Your darkness receeded into the darkest corner of your heart. You won't have to worry about giving to the darkness as long as you stay with your light." he said.

"My light?" Riku asked. Mickey nodded and pointed to Sora.

"Your light."

* * *

Okay one more chapter...maybe...lol... the next chapter may be the last chapter then after that the previews for my two untitled stories and titled Story. also I know Riku can't really go into drives but he did for my story. R&R please. Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8

CH 15

It had been a week since the battle with Maleficent and they were all still resting at Disney Castle. Riku was currently sitting beside Sora's bedside. He didn't hear the door open nor a chair move beside. "Riku. Riku you need to eat and get a good night sleep. Sora is fine. He's just magically drained and completely exhausted from the fighting." Roxas said. Riku shook his head.

"I can't leave him Roxas." He said softly. Roxas sighed. "I've done that to many times, Roxas. First going with Maleficent and her goons…then he was asleep in that bubble and I had to leave him and give in to my darkness. I can't leave him again." He continued.

"You can eat in here and sleep in the bed next to him you know Riku. I'll stay here and keep watch get some sleep." Roxas said rubbing Riku's back. Riku looked at him.

"You'll wake me when he does." Riku asked. Roxas nodded. Riku sighed then got up and went to the bed next to Sora's and lay down. He was asleep in minutes. Roxas chuckled lightly and sat back against the wall. He glanced up when he saw Axel quickly come in and sat next to him.

"You finally got Riku to get some rest?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "How's he doin' by the way?"

"He still asleep. We fought a lot on the worlds before we met up and dealt with Maleficent." Roxas said. Axel nodded.

"How are the others?" Roxas asked. Axel shrugged.

"I think Cloud is the only one with injuries. The others are just waiting for Sora to wake. I think Leon and Cloud have a question for us when he wakes." Axel said stretching and crossing his ankles as he sat back.

(With Cloud and Leon)

Cloud was sitting on a window sill just staring out into the sky. "Cloud? You okay?" Leon asked. Cloud nodded.

"I saw and heard Zack after my fight with Sephiroth." Cloud said. He felt Leon stiffen. "Relax Leon. He told me not blame myself for his death, to move on. That's why I've been distant." He continued. He turned and looked at Leon. "And for that I'm sorry Leon. I'm sorry for acting the way I have for the past few months." He added. Leon came forward and pulled cloud to him.

"I forgave you a while ago Cloud I figured it had do with Zack and his death." Leon said into Cloud's hair as he placed his head on top of Cloud's. "Come on let's go see if the brat is awake." Leon said pulling away, but before Cloud pulled him back for a passionate kiss.

**A/N: short chap I know but this will be the last Chapter then will be the three preview of the new stories Yay. Enjoy.**

Ch 16

Everything was blurry when Sora awoke the next morning . He closed his eyes and reopened them and saw Axel and Roxas asleep with Roxas' head on Axel's shoulder and Axel's head on top of Roxas. He smiled and looked around and saw Riku asleep in the bed next to him. He remembered Riku declaration of love for him and he returned it. He glanced back at his nobody and wondered if he told Axel how he felt.

"Hey sleeping beauty your up." He heard a drowsy voice say. He turned and saw Riku sitting up. Riku stood with catlike grace and sat on the bed. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay I guess." He said. He looked into Riku's turquoise eyes. "Was that a dream Riku? Did you really say you loved me?" he tentavely asked. Riku smiled.

"It was no dream Sora." Was the reply. Sora smiled and watched as those see-through your soul turquoise eyes close and he felt soft lips touching his. This was heaven. To be kissed by the one who truly held his heart. This kiss made every tear worth it. He felt Riku lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and shyly opened and let Riku roam his mouth. When Riku pulled back they were both breathless. "Wow. I think I saw fireworks." Riku said smiling . Sora laughed and whacked Riku's arm with his pillow. "What?" he asked as he laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment Riku." Sora said. Riku shrugged.

"I try. Come on Cloud and Leon has a question to ask us. I think they asked Axel, Roxas and Demyx the same question." Riku said pulling Sora out of the bed to Cloud and Leon's room. Hearing moans through the door made them change tactics and head for the throne room. Sora was jumped on the moment he stepped through the door. It was Donald, Goofy and Demyx that had jumped on top of him.

"Sowa your okay." He heard Donald say.

"Yeah we were worried you were not going to wake." Goofy said.

"Don't listen to them Sora. I didn't think that for one minute." Demyx said.

Riku walked off toward the king and saw the king's smile.

"I see you found your light Riku." Mickey said. Riku smiled and shook his head.

"I had it all along. I just didn't know it." He said as he watched Sora talk with Donald, Goofy, and Demyx.

"That he was Riku that he was." Mickey said as he joined the group. Riku stayed behind and watched as the spark in Sora's eyes return. 'If only I could find a way to keep that spark in his eyes when we return to Destiny Islands.' He thought miserably as he joined them.

( Later that Night)

Riku and Sora were sitting with Cloud and Leon in their room. Tomorrow they would return to their worlds.

"So what's this question you have for us?" Riku asked. He jumped when Sora slapped him on his legs where he was sitting. "What?" he asked. Sora shook is head. Cloud and Leon laughed.

"It's okay Sora. We were going to ask you is you two along with Axel, Roxas, and Demyx wanted to live with us in Radiant Gardens." Leon asked. Sora and Riku both sat up at this.

"Your serious? You really want us to live with you?" Sora asked. Cloud nodded. He chuckled when he suddenly had an armful of brown spikes. All you could hear were muffled 'thank yous' from the brunette.

"So I take it that you want to live with us?" Leon asked as Sora then launched himself at him next.

"Of course we do." Came two replies.

"Okay." Leon said when he and Cloud were suddenly in a middle of a pile of arms and limbs as they were hugged by two boys.

Sora felt tears in his eyes as he hugged Cloud. Finally he would have a place to belong. Along with the person who loved him. He finally had a place to call…

Home.

Fin

And ITS DONE! The next two chapters will be reviews…


	9. Chapter 9

Okay here's the first preview and voting. This will only be the first chapter.

I own nothing but the plot

Preview:

_This story takes places after Harry's first year and during the summer before his second year._

_The street was quiet and desert as a tall figure made his way to No. 4 with his robes billowing behind him. He had cast an invincibility spell over him self so no Muggles would see him. When he reached the door he pulled out his wand and unlocked the door and quietly made his way to the upstairs bedrooms. He stopped at the door with multiple locks. 'Surely Potter isn't behind this door is he?' he thought. He unlocked the locks silently and stepped inside. What was in there made his blood run cold and shook him to his core. _

_Blood was spattered on the walls and floor. From the stench he could tell that some was very fresh. He heard a moan towards what he speculated as the bed. "Lumos" he whispered and walked to the bed. Before him lay a bloodied and battered boy-who-lived. Dull pain filled emerald green eyes opened and stared into obsidian black._

"_P-Professor?" a raspy voice asked. _

"_P-Harry…Did your uncle do this?" he asked. He watched as the boy nodded his head. _

"_I deserved it. For not finishing my chores and smart-mouthing him." He heard. _

"_NO! No Harry. No child deserves this. I'm taking you out of here. You are not coming back. The school will be pressing charges against your so called family. I know your in pain and I'm not going to move you unless you drink this it will dull the pain so I can take you to Madame Pomfrey so she can heal you." He said. The boy nodded_

"_It's okay I'm use to the pain." Harry said before downing the potion. When Harry was unconscious his Professor lifted him in his arms. He tried to ignore the whimper that came from Harry's mouth. _

"_Just bare it a little longer Harry. You'll be pain free in a few moments." He said as they flooed to the Hogwarts Infirmary. _

_(Hogwarts)_

_After watching Severus Snape leave to check on Harry. He sighed. 'I need to tell them the truth. Both of them. I owe them that.' He thought. His heart stopped. When Poppy's face into his fireplace. "ALBUS! Get Down here! You need to see Harry for yourself. I advise you don't allow that boy to return to those-those people again." She said before disappearing. 'What have I done.' Albus thought as he raced down to the Infirmary. 'I just pray I can fix this.' _

Okay here are the ideas I had for the title but if any of you have better suggestions then go ahead and give them to me. I might just pick them if I like them.

Secrets Revealed

Oh Father of mine

My real father is WHO?

Uncovering the Truth Within the Lies

Okay here's the next story. This will be the Last story for Votes on Titles. Anyway enjoy. I don't have much for this story but maybe by reading the summary and the background you may get an idea for a title.

I own nothing but the plot.

Summary:Vampire King Yami Sennen is a fair ruler but with a cold heart. When his cousins and brother find mates with damphyres. He meets one that will hopefully melt the cold ice that is his heart.

Little background: This takes place in a kingdom I made up. They have everything we have but more tech. the Kingdom is called the Crystal Kingdom. The Palace has Dark Crystals that power up the city and provide protection for its citizens. There are Vampires, damphyres, and thralls. Thralls being the lower class or servants, while the damphyres and Vampires are above them but no servant is treated cruelly. Damphyres may be considered one of the upper class but are considered out-casts for they are only half –vampire, half Human. The Kingdom had past rules that were instead of being killed were put to sleep till a few decades had past before being awaken.

_The Halls were quiet as Vampire King Yami Sennen walked to his throne room to deal with some pesky thieves that had tried to steal out of the tomb where the ancient elders where waiting to awaken.. They were planning on stealing the dark crystals that created a protective barrier around each elder. His cousin and adviser Seto walked beside him as well as his brother the next King, Atemu. King Yami wore crimson leather pants with black boot that stopped above his calves and a crimson shirt with a black vest with gold edges. He wore a black cape that fell to the back of his calves Around his head were two Platinum bands with a Crimson Jewel in the middle if you looked closely you could see gold and silver swirls inside from the power that was stored inside that came from the crystals surrounded the castle. Seto wore dark blue leather pants and boots matching Yami's, He wore a white shirt with a dark blue vest on top with silver on the edges. Instead of a cape he wore a black cloak that stopped at the end of his boots. Around his head was a silver band. Last but not least was wore a black leather pants and boots that matched his brother's. He wore a royal purple shirt with a black vest. He too wore a cape but in a amethyst color. Around his head was bands similar to Yami's but instead of a crimson jewel it was pure white. When he becomes King it would take the color of an amethyst. _

That's all I got for now. Here's the titles I need help deciding.

Light Within the Darkness

Changing An Icy Heart

If you have any better ones then go ahead and send them Ja Ne.


End file.
